


Dragon Slayer Night

by Mayau



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Laxus is a sadist, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Muscles, Natsu is fiesty, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romeo is a masochist, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Laxus Dreyar, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayau/pseuds/Mayau
Summary: *Story occurs after Alvarez Arc* X792Once a month, the male dragon slayers gather to satisfy their needs without shame. They are each allowed to bring one other guy. On Romeo's 14th birthday, Natsu decides Romeo is old enough to come with him to the orgy.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Gildarts Clive/Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Rogue Cheney/Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt/Laxus Dreyar, Romeo Conbolt/Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe/Orga Nanagear
Kudos: 16





	Dragon Slayer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu (18)- Romeo (14)  
> Gajeel (19)- Elfman (19)  
> Laxus (24)- Gildarts (46)  
> Sting (20) - Orga (24)  
> Rogue (20)- Gray (19)  
> Cobra (28)- Jellal (27) 
> 
> Everyone is above 18 except Romeo. If you don't like underage content, please don't read. It's mostly PWP.

"Happy birthday Romeo!" 

Romeo blew out his candles as the Guild erupted into full party mode. It was normal for the Guild to party, but this time they had an occasion. It was Romeo's 14th birthday, and as one of the younger members of the guild who was still growing, they wanted to make it as special as possible. After all, birthdays are memorable when you're young. 

Natsu came up to Romeo. "Hmm. I think you're old enough Romeo." 

"Old enough for what?" 

"To come to Dragon Night!" 

"What's that?" 

"Hmm. In short, its basically a monthly gathering of male dragon slayers. We are each allowed to invite one other guy. I'm not really good at explaining things, but whaddya say? Wanna come with me?" 

"Sure! That sounds awesome Natsu-nii!" 

"Alright! Its tonight at Laxus' place. We'll go there together. You might wanna bring a towel with to shower afterwards." 

"Oh? You're bringing Romeo tonight?" Laxus asked. 

"Yup! I figured he's old enough.  
"  
"Well, this'll be interesting." 

At 9 pm 

"Whew! Ready to go, Romeo! The night is still young!" 

"Yeah!" 

Natsu and Romeo arrived at Laxus' house. Laxus decided to bring Gildarts instead of Freed since he was rarely in town. Gajeel brought Elfman, and apparently Gray was there too. 

Romeo was slightly surprised to see Sting and Rogue there. Orga and Gray were also there. However, he was surprised to see Cobra there with Jellal. 

"Gray? Who invited you if it wasn't me?" Natsu exclaimed. 

"I did. Rufus wasn't interested since Freed wasn't coming this time." Rogue said. "Besides, how could I deny him when he thinks Frosch is cute too?" 

Gray and Rogue did a fist bump. 

"Alright, it seems that we are all here." Laxus said. "Oldest slayer gets to pick first this time around. Who do you wanna go with?" He asked Cobra. 

"Jellal, of course." 

"Alrighr. As the second oldest, I'll pick Romeo." 

Romeo was confused, but he figured he would find out sooner or later what was going on. "Ok!" 

"I'll go with Gajeel." Rogue said. "Gihi" Gajeel said in return. 

"In my case, it'll be Orga. Sorry Natsu-san" Sting said. 

"Hmm. I'll be with Gildarts then! Elfman and Gray can be together." 

"That settles it then. Let the dragon night begin!" Laxus announced. 

Suddenly, all the people in the room began to strip to their underwear, except Romeo, who just stood there shocked. 

Cobra took Jellal to a bedroom; an audible click was heard as the door locked.. Sting and Orga went to a bedroom as well, but they didn't bother closing the door. Rogue and Gajeel went to the basement, with Rogue muttering about how he liked the shadows. 

That left Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu, and Romeo in the living room, along with Elfman and Gray. 

"I'm confused. Why is everyone in their underwear?" 

"Dragon night is meant for dragon slayers to relieve their needs. Once a month, we have this orgy in order to satisfy our urges without mating with a female. Basically, we pleasure each other." 

"....Then why does everyone still have their underwear on?" Romeo asked 

"To make it more interesting, only one person gets to see the goods every month. You could say it helps motivate us to experiment with other people." Laxus smirked. 

Gildarts sat down on an armchair, right next to Laxus. "Well, since you're new here, why don't you look at what Natsu does?" Laxus said. 

Gildarts spread his legs as Natsu began to feel the crash mage's body. Natsu practically worshipped it, kneeling on his knees in between the crash mage's spread legs. He rubbed his regular foot and his prosthetic left foot before moving his hands up his toned legs. Natsu was clearly lustful, which was a surprising sight for Romeo. 

"Gildarts...." Natsu said in only his tight red briefs. 

"Control yourself. I'm in charge." Gildarts ordered. Natsu groaned before sitting in the older mage's lap. "I need..." 

Romeo was amazed. He remembered how in the war against Alvarez, Gildarts had come to the rescue and beat the historia of God Serena That, combined with Natsu's determination, caused his legs to stop shaking, and led him to charge towards the guild right beside Natsu and Gray. Now, seeing them on top of each other like this....it was oddly arousing. He quickly undressed to his small purple briefs. 

"Why is Natsu-nii acting like this?" Romeo asked, turning to look back at Laxus. In truth, he was desperately fighting to stop his hard on. However, he was surprised to see Laxus' eyes glazed over as he made low moans and grunts. In only a black speedo, the self-proclaimed Thunder God left little to the imagination. 

"My turn now." Laxus growled out as he got up from his armchair and sat on Gildarts' lap, behind Natsu. "Ugh, you're heavy. Why do dragon slayers have to be so horny at this time." The blonde ignored the crash mage as he began to press up against the flame mage's back, wrapping his big arms around to feel his chest. Natsu moaned.  
Gildarts sighed before using his immense strength to push them both off onto the floor. However, Romeo was standing nearby, and he ended up being entangled in the two dragon slayers' bodies. 

"Look, I know Dragon Slayers are horny at this time of year, and I'm well past my puberty days, so I'll let you two have each other. I'm fine just watching." Gildarts said from the armchair. Romeo was face first underneath Laxus' massive chest, and he felt Natsu underneath his feet. However, the pressure on his groin caused it to go erect, and he moaned at the feeling. Both dragon slayers heard this, and Laxus smirked. 

"You want me, Romeo? Well, you're gonna have to earn it firsr." He said before getting himself off the much smaller male. He also untangled himself from Natsu and stood up. "Now, prove to me you are worthy of being dominated." 

"Laxus" Natsu moaned. He got on his knees and began sniffing his crotch, tempted to yank off his underwear. "Want the prize, Natsu? Earn it. Tell me what you want."  
"I want you." He said as he massaged the blonde's legs."I want to scream your name, to be at your command." 

Romeo wasn't a dragon slayer, but he was a 14 year old raging hormonal, and these two attractive males made it hard to not be excited. He was thankful he undressed to his underwear before He stood behind the blonde dragon slayer, admiring how the slayer was three times as big as him. At his full height, Romeo only came up to the blonde's butt.  
Meanwhile, the blonde was teasing the pinkette. Every time Natsu moved forward, Laxus stepped backwards, keeping him just out of reach. This caused Romeo to back up as well, until his back hit a wall. The lightning dragon slayer either didn't notice the person behind him, or didn't care, and his giant heel came crashing down on Romeo's toes. Romeo moaned. It was a little painful, but he wouldn't mind if the mighty dragon slayer walked all over him. 

Laxus heard the noise and turned around, completely eclipsing the boy from anyone else's view. "Oh, look what we have here." Romeo brought his hands up to try and put some distance between them before he could succumb to his desires, but he couldn't move the mountain of a person in front of him. Laxus used one hand to grab Romeo's wrist and guide him to his chest, but the height difference was so great it made it hard for Romeo to reach. 

Laxus tsked. "You're so small. You'll need a stool to properly worship me. Unless..." Romeo gulped when he saw the smirk on the blonde's face. It made him so hard. "I lift you up to my height." The blonde finished his sentence while moving one hand to Romeo's neck, lightly closing his fingers around it. Laxus squatted onto his heels. 

"Now, tell me. Would you prefer a chokelift, or for me to squat?" He lightly tapped his thick fingers on Romeo's neck, one by one. "Oh, but my whole body isn't exposed squatting like this, huh. I guess we only have one option." 

They remained at eye level as Romeo felt his feet leave the ground and his back drag against the wall as Laxus rose to his full height. Just then, Romeo saw two smaller arms snake around Laxus from behind and squeeze him into a back to belly bearhug. 

Laxus, seemingly unaffected, explained to Romeo, "Natsu's not the type of person to go down without a fight. He will only ever submit to those who prove they are more powerful than him, whether that be physically or by exploiting his weak spots." 

Romeo choked out, "weak....spots?" 

"Oh yes, everyone has a weak spot somewhere. An Achilles heel." 

With speed that rivaled lightning, Laxus raised his right foot and stomped on Natsu's smaller foot behind him. Romeo watched as his role model howled in pain. The blonde then leaned forward, his face directly in front of the young fire mage, as he delivered a powerful kick behind 

him. Natsu was forced to release his hold on Laxus as he dropped to one knee and clenched his toned abs. 

Romeo was amazed. *I knew Natsu-nii was strong, but Laxus-nii is something else! Or should I say, Laxus-senpai? Laxus-sama? No, then Freed would be mad...* Said person still had his face mere inches away from Romeo's, his hand still around his neck holding him high up off the floor. "Oh? Do you want a turn, kid?" The blonde said in a low voice that made Romeo shudder. 

"I'll do whatever you want....Laxus-nii..." 

The blonde stared for a moment, before his face erupted into a wide smirk. "Laxus-nii, eh....so I'm like a big brother to you? If Natsu's also your big brother, I suppose I'm big enough to be your daddy." Romeo's eyes widened. "...But big brother is fine. I'm really only 10 years older than you." 

Laxus let go of Romeo, who fell to the floor with a grunt and caught his breath. The lightning dragon slayer turned around to face Natsu. "After all, big brothers like to wrestle with their little brothers." 

Natsu stood up, half growling half panting, with a defiant look in his eye. Romeo struggled to contain an erection as he watched his two "older brothers" stand chest to chest, Natsu in his tight red briefs and Laxus in a tight black speedo that was a tad bit too small to contain his entire rear. The fire dragon slayer was muscular, but he was completely eclipsed by the lightning dragon slayer's tall, broad frame. Romeo got on his hands and knees and crawled in between the blonde's legs in order to get a better view, not that he had to. Romeo was a tad bit short for a 14 year old boy, being only 5'2", while Laxus was bigger than most men, at least being 6'4". Romeo almost could've walked underneath his legs. 

In the midst of their staredown, Laxus, already looking down on Natsu, noticed something near the floor and shifted his gaze further downwards, causing Natsu to look down as well. They both saw Romeo's head peek out in between the blonde's legs. 

Romeo watched as Natsu's face turned to one of horror. "Romeo, not there--" Before he could say anything else, Laxus used both his hands to choke Natsu and lift him off the ground while simultaneously moving his feet closer together. Romeo felt two strong knees pushing info his head from either side. He gasped, and moved his small hands to Laxus' legs, but they wouldn't budge. It was like trying to move two tree trunks. All he could look at were Natsu's feet dangling in front of him. He heard a cackle from above. 

"Too easy! I never expected you to willingly come in between my legs! I just had to introduce you to my thunder thighs." He flexed his thighs, causing Romeo to struggle more as his air supply was cut off. Just then, he saw a foot fly in front of him, a heavy thud behind him, and he could breathe again, despite being on his hands and knees. 

Romeo saw Natsu standing in front of him, grinning. He heard a deep growl behind him. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that Natsu had kicked Laxus hard enough to make him fall to the ground behind him. Now, he was in between the blonde's massive spread legs, still on his hands and knees, practically presenting his butt to Laxus. Romeo blushed and quickly stood up. However, when he looked down, he saw an inviting scene. Laxus had a smirk that made Romeo's inside flare up. His arms were behind him, holding his massive, muscular torso up. 

His spread legs were still on either side of him, and his black speedo was on display. Slowly, Romeo sat down, copying Laxus' position and leaning back into the blonde's torso, head resting against washboard abs. He spread his legs as far as he could until they touched the inside of the blonde's, admiring how small, short, and pale they were compared to Laxus'. He felt one large arm wrap around his neck, not choking him but making its weight and presence known. Romeo felt another hand ruffle his hair. 

"Finally getting the hang of dragon night, huh?" Laxuz said. He leaned his head down to whisper into his ear, "How do you want me to treat you, huh. Lightly..." He moved his hand softly through his hair. "....or maybe you like it rough?" He tightened his grip on Romeo's hair, causing him to almost moan. "Natsu likes it when I'm rough and talk dirty....it fires him up. I'm assumimg you'll like to see?" He moved one hand from the boy's neck to his chest and squeezed. 

"Laxus-nii...punish me!" 

"Gladly." 

"You forgetting someone, Laxus?" Natsu said, kicking the blonde's big foot. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your punishment, Natsu. For now, I could do with a massage." 

"Massage this!" Natsu kicked the blonde in the face with his bare foot, causing the blonde's torso to fall onto the floor, with his companion coming down with him. 

"Alright then, if you're so impatient, I guess I'll punish you both at once." In a flash, he got up and tackled the pinkette to the floor right next to Romeo. He quickly got on top of the fire dragon slayer, planting his knee on the small of his back and grabbing both of his younger brother's wrists with one big hand. Natsu tried to kick, but Laxus straddled his back and he was simply too heavy. "Now, you won't get to view the Thunder God dominate you and your fire brother." 

Natsu raised his head from off the floor. "If you don't get off me right now I'll-" Laxus used his other hand to smother the fiery slayer's mouth. "You'll what? Hump me off you? Naughty boys don't deserve to feel pleasure so easily." 

Making sure to keep Natsu's hands restrained, Laxus changed his position from a straddle to a crouch on top of his back. He rose to his full height, standing on the pinkette's back and pinning his hands with his feet. Natsu groaned in pain. 

"Natsu-nii, are you ok?" 

"Been better" 

"Don't worry, I'll..." Laxus' gaze made Romeo freeze. The blonde was hungry and looked amazing from up there, since Romeo was still laying down on his back. 

"Kid, you can resist and end up like Natsu....or submit and watch me dominate." 

Romeo's lips went dry. The blonde smirked in victory as he flexed his arms and literally walked all over Natsu, causing the pinkette to moan. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You dirty dragon. You like being crushed huh." Laxus moved one foot to the fire dragon's neck, slowly applying pressure. 

Boy did Romeo enjoy the show Laxus put on. 

Laxus forced Natsu to submit. "Who is the strongest?" He said as he stomped on Natsu's neck. "You are .." 

"Who is the best?" Romeo began to pant as he watched the blonde's body crush Natsu. 

"Who owns you? Whose bitch are you tonight? Huh?" Another stomp. 

"La-xus does...I'm your slave!" 

Romeo let out a low moan before quickly covering his mouth. Laxus' eyes bore into his own. "Oh? Want some too, kid?" 

"Y-yes....please Laxus-nii...I need you." 

The big man chuckled. "So eager. Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya...well, we'll see how you hold out." 

Laxus shifted so one of his large feet covered Romeo's neck. He posed while the two fire mages struggled to breathe. "Tell me how it feels to be my toy in front of other Fairy Tail mages." Romeo couldn't say anything until the pressure was released from his throat. 

"Shameful..." He said while blushing. The blonde was currently standing on Natsu's back, doing small hops that made the pinkette groan under his weight every time. Laxus noticed the boy and began to move one of his feet towards Romeo's chest. 

"Careful, Laxus, this is his first time." Romeo heard Gray say from somewhere in the room. 

"Not very manly to be so rough with a child." A deep voice said, who the purple haired boy recognized as Elfman. 

Laxus stopped with his foot hovering right above Romeo's upper chest. His face had a teasing look that made it clear he held the power, but Romeo saw the slightest bit of hesitation in his eyes. Maybe he was second guessing how rough he was treating him? Romeo wouldn't let that stand. He grabbed Laxus' ankle that was hovering above his chest with both hands. 

"I may be the youngest, but I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not weak! I'm a fighter, just like all of you. Bring it, Laxus-nii, before you're the one whose the slave!" To emphasize his point, Romeo pulled with all his might on the blonde's ankle that his hands barely wrapped around, causing Laxus to lose his footing and fall partially onto him and Natsu, with one leg on each of their torsos. He fell on his butt, which happened to be near Romeo's growing hard on. Natsu used the opportunity to throw Laxus' right leg off and flip himself onto his back. 

"Looks like you picked quite the kid to be your partner tonight, Laxus." Gildarts said as he watched. The blonde S Class mage only grinned. "That's what I like to hear, Romeo. Now I know I don't have to hold back." He smirked as he fully settled himself on top of the boy, making sure to grind his behind against the other's groin. The boy moaned. Laxus grinned as he leaned back on his arms and spread his legs, Romeo's torso still between them. 

"You want to be in me, kid?" He said, grinding his muscular butt against the other's clothed dick. "I'm not sure you'd fill me up...." 

"I want to....make you feel as good....as you make me feel." Romeo said in between pants. 

"Hm. As much as I want to crush you into submission between my legs right now, I am also impatient..." They both glanced at his massive hard on being restrained by his speedo. "I suppose I'll allow it, but I'll need more stimulation first." 

At that moment, Natsu grabbed Laxus' chest from behind. "Don't worry, Laxus. I'll make you feel good." 

The blonde rose to his full height before kicking the pinkette onto his hands and knees. "Laxus? You have to earn the right to use my name. Address me as master, or Thunder God, or Laxus-sama. If you don't, I won't make you feel good, and I'll make sure you won't be allowed to climax tonight."

Natsu looked up at the blonde's clothed hard on and then at his own. "I could just go find someone else. Sting would be happy. But I want you, Laxus...sama."  
"You want Sting so bad? Fine. Let's go up to the room he's in. I have an idea."


End file.
